dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate/Roleplaying
This subpage of Fate is for continuing the roleplaying when the section does not have a title yet. The content that was previously on this page was moved to The Dream. Characters * Brenton Eld, the Sun Child, played by Metroidhunter32 * Tallulah Windrift, the Sky Child, played by Lisa URAQT * Enki Harmonson, the Earth Child, played by Ccbermanzzpedia * Aquaralis, the Water Child, played by Shade Link * Princess Adelaide Previous Threads This section is continued directly from the roleplaying on The Dream. * Tallulah's past * Downfall * Into the Forest * The Dream Roleplaying Section 1 (continued from The Dream) Brenton, Tallulah, Enki, and Aquaralis wake, sprawled on the ground, near the golden tree where they had lost consciousness. *'Tallulah': (rolls over and sits up, then rubs her forehead in pain.) Owwwwwwwww.... *'Brenton':Rubs his temples Feels like a bad hangover. *'Tallulah': If this is how the princess feels all the time I don't know if I can really be mad at her anymore. Did you guys all go down at the same time as me? *'Brenton':Shortly after, but close enough to count. *'Tallulah': How do you know what a hangover feels like, anyway? *'Brenton': You always see the adults drinking. Liquor has a strong appeal. Until you actually try it that is. Drink allot once, you'll never drink again. I got that lesson hammered into me. The hangover actually wasn't as bad as losing almost all of my thinking abilities. *'Tallulah': Hmm. I've never really gotten... drunk drunk, I just always saw my parents and their friends drinking wine at parties and wanted to know what it tastes like. I was just sort of... giddy for a little bit. *'Brenton':Trust me, that's nothing like getting drunk. When we get into town remind me to take you to a bar, show you the real deal. *'Tallulah': (laughs nervously) Um, alright. *'Aquaralis': (finishes clutching his head in pain) Alright, then... So, guys, where does this take us? *'Enki': Oww.... This feels like I've been punched by house. What was that? *'Tallulah': (looks around at her own expression of pain mirrored in the others' faces.) Whatever it was, it seems to have happened the same to all of us. (pauses) I think we need to find this Mrit person Aysel was talking about. *'Brenton':And either kill or maim him. (Aquaralis takes a step away from Brenton) *'Tallulah': (slightly irritated because of the pain) He's not talking about you, Aquaralis, he's talking about some other person. *'Aquaralis': I know, but that was barbaric-ish. *'Tallulah': In Brenton's defense, what other choice do we have? I highly doubt he will give up that knife without a fight, and we need it more than he does. *'Brenton':If you'd like I'd try not to kill him. A four-slice ought to be plenty to keep him down for long enough. *'Tallulah': (groans loudly and rubs her head) Owwwww. The pain is getting even worse. (groans again and winces) Anyone else getting that? Before anyone can respond Tallulah gasps and doubles over holding her head. Brenton moves over to take her temeptrue, but as he sets his hand on her forehead she falls over and starts rolling on the ground. Her hair starts growing back through her parted fingers. As it grew it pushed her hands back until she was gripping lengths of it as it grew. It slowed down as it grew, ultimantly stopping when level with the bottom of her ribs. Tallulah finally stopped thrashing and gasped for breath as she lay covered in sweat on the ground. *'Tallulah': (staring incredulously at a fistful of her own hair) It's... long again. (she looks thoroughly shocked, and at a loss for words, trying to decide whether to be happy or simply disbelieving.) *'Brenton':(shocked) What. The. Moon. *'Aquaralis': You can do whatever you want with Mrit. *'Tallulah': (still gaping at the lock of hair clutched in her fist) Aquaralis, I think we have a more immediate issue on our hands here...! *'Brenton':(Grabs Aquaralis's head and turns it to face Tallulah instead of the tree he was looking at) Mrit can wait until we find out what just happened. *'Tallulah': (looking exhausted and in pain) One thing's for sure: that was not normal. It must have been some form of magic. *'Brenton': (grimacing) I hate magic, have I ever mentioned that? *'Tallulah': I don't think you have. (she stops talking abruptly, and looks like she's listening closely to something.) Do you hear that? It sounds like someone's coming. *'Brenton':(reaching up his sleave and drawing a long curved knife) Hide. Tallulah, Enki, and Aquaralis obey, finding some brush to conceal themselves in. The footsteps grow louder, and soon Brenton sees Adelaide's figure emerging through the trees. *'Princess Adelaide': (looking straight at Brenton with a sly smile) Hey Tallulah! Did you do something different with your hair? *'Brenton': (Jumping forward and putting the edge of the blade against the hollow of the throat) Who are you? *'Princess Adelaide': (slightly frightened and offended) Hey, back off! It's Aysel! *'Brenton': I know you aren't Adelaide but why should I belive you to be Aysel? *'Aysel': (floats quickly away from Brenton and several feet above his head) Do you really think anyone besides Aysel would be able to do this? (she descends from her position in the air until she lands lightly on the ground, a good distance away from Brenton.) Regardless, if I'm not Aysel, how would I know who Aysel is? A being without a body of her own, with almost no personal contact with mortals such as yourself, but never spoken of in legends. By the way, how's your head? *'Brenton':I've seen enough good hoaxes and true mages to be impressed by the levitating. And not spoken of in the great legends perhaps, but folk legends hold far more. And my head is fine, and my focus tight enough to put a knife through your pupil even from that distance. *'Aysel': (spreads her hands out, palms up) May I once again ask for your trust? Or do I have to remind you that you can't hurt me? Attack me and all you'll do is hurt Princess Adelaide's body. *'Brenton': I have yet to see the pupeteer who can work with a smashed marionet. *'Aysel': Even if the marionet is smashed, the puppeteer still has a voice. *'Aquaralis': Why is she always so threatening? Anyways, Brenton, calm down. *'Brenton': I am calm. If I was angry she'd be dead. *'Aysel': If I'm not Aysel, who am I? I mean, really. No one else knows that you are the Element Children. Who else would go to the trouble of possessing an injured body just to come and help you? Especially seeing how nice you guys are to me. *'Aquaralis': She has a point. *'Brenton': So what do you want. Something you forgot to tell us while in limbo land? *'Aysel': I just came to help you... in the flesh. I highly doubt you'll miss the princess, seeing as all she does is sleep and isn't too nice when she's awake. And no matter how little the marionet can do by itself... (spins around in midair) ...the puppeteer is sure to make it interesting. *'Brenton': enough with the simile, I might have started it, but it's getting irritating. *'Aysel': (supressing a laugh) Don't anger the puppeteer, it might throw the marionet at you. *'Brenton': Throw not a wooden doll upon a fire, lest you be prepared to lose it. *'Aysel': Sounds like a reference to your element. See? Who else besides me would know that? *'Enki': Aysel could merely be a puppet herself. Serveing some greater evil that we know nothing about. But even if she can be annoying, we don't have anything better to go on, so I say we listen to what she has to say, and see if it is a trick. *'Aysel': (raising her eyebrows at Enki and looking amused) I'm standing right here... *'Tallulah': Aysel? (she looks down at the lock of hair she is toying with.) Did you have anything to do with this? *'Aysel': Smart girl. Emphasis on the "girl". That was a nice disguise, but too hard to keep up. Forget your voice once, and anyone listening would get suspicious. And if they look too closely... indeed, very suspicious. Besides, aren't you happy? This time, you win. (Aysel winks at Tallulah, who returns her gaze with a smile with a hint of confusion, and looks down again, separating a small lock of hair and braiding it absentmindedly.) *'Brenton': Yes, but now we run back into the original problem of being female makes her a target. *'Tallulah': Relax, you know I won't go into any dark alleys without one of you guys with me. Even if I don't have my bo with me, I could learn to use magic as self-defense. *'Brenton':That aside, your hair becomes an imediante target for grabbing. What are you going to do about that. *'Tallulah': (looks at her tiny finished braid) Well, I'm good with hair. We could probably figure out some style to do it in so no one could grab it. I'm pretty sure I have some hair pins with me. *'Brenton':Give me a bit and I can think of a style that could do that. I still disagree with this whole idea though. *'Aysel': (to Brenton) It's for her own good. I can see ahead a little sometimes, so just trust me. (to Tallulah) All your stuff is back there. (she nods backwards to indicate behind her) So if you brought your hair pins, they'll still be in your bag. All five make the short walk back to where they ditched their stuff. *'Tallulah': (digs through her rucksack until she finds a bag of black hair pins-- a perfect match for her hair color.) Perfect. I knew I brought them. (cracks a smile) Looks like my vain-ness paid off for once. *'Brenton': It's vainity, not vain-ness, You're noble shouldn't you have had an education? *'Aysel': (muttering slyly to Brenton) Sky Child got a little too much sky in her brain, the airhead. *'Tallulah': (Ignoring Aysel, she rolls her eyes and loads her voice with sarcasm.) I bet you think you're soooo smart right now, don't you? It is not the custom for girls to be educated as well as the boys. We learn embroidery and manners and only a little bit of the boys' subjects, like arithmetic and language. (mocking) Too many sums will hurt our pretty little heads. (returning to her normal voice) The men just don't want to give their inferiors a chance to be better than them at anything. *'Brenton': No matter how much book learning they get the majority of nobles are simply stupid. Some of the best minds, fighters, and definantly the best assasin I know are women. *'Tallulah': Glad to see someone appreciates us. At home, it was always "Stay in your place, girl" and the standard for women was to sit and be pretty and stupid and happy. Sometimes I wished I was as stupidly happy as I pretended to be. Might make things easier. Then again, I would have ended up as stupid, happy Tallulah Raskoph, but if I was so happily stupid I wouldn't have known anything better. *'Brenton':Well I don't know about that, but I've come up with a hairstyle that although not grip proof would make a grip rather ineffective. *'Tallulah': (combs her hair with her fingers to get the tangles out) I'm listening. *'Brenton': I started off trying to think of a completly gripless style and ran into a dead end. No matter how tightly to the head it is braided the grip is still there. So I came up with another way that simply makes the grip useless. If we were to take a single braid running down your back, but halfway through to thread it back in through a central path and pull it back out making a loop withing then finish when someone pulled it all they would do is yank out the extra slack. And what's more, any further yanking would simply unravel the braid, but since it is sealed at the end it can't come apart totally. That means you get more and more slack, but it never falls into your face. *'Tallulah': Hmm. Interesting idea... I like it. You might need to help with the loops, but as for the braiding, shall I do the honors? *'Brenton':Go ahead. Make it loose and only do about 3 inches so they can't grab above it. Tallulah reaches into her bag for a comb and quickly finishes the untangling, then starts french-braiding her hair loosely. After they loop the hair and finish the style, Tallulah pulls on the end lightly, letting out a little slack.) *'Tallulah': Feels like it works pretty well. So now that that's settled, what about Mrit? *'Aquaralis': Perhaps kill him if he shows to be too dangerous. *'Tallulah': I'd say if he is going to kill us, we have a right to kill him in our defense. Otherwise, he can be spared. *'Brenton': Perhaps not totally spared, but a maim will quite sufice. *'Aysel': Whatever you want. Anyway, Fannar's down that way. Lucky for you, it's downhill, and you don't have to carry your sleepy friend anymore. Shall we get going? *'Brenton':We aren't getting anything done standing around here. *'Aysel': Then it's settled. This way. Aysel lazily floats upward and down the river, while Tallulah grabs her bag and hurries to catch up, and the others follow. Section 2 When they get into town Brenton walks right past several inns until he gets to one called the Black Boar, with a huge notch knocked out of the right side. *'Brenton':If we're going to be hunting someone we might as well stop at a place where we can get the info of where he is. *'Tallulah': What are we gonna do, just walk up to someone and say, "Hey, have you seen a crazy man with a bunch of knives? We wanna beat him up." *'Aquaralis': Probably we rent a nice room, and try to gain information from anybody we find. *'Brenton': A nice room, I cannot guarentee. But a rebel hideout, it is. *'Tallulah': A nice room? Is it just me or... don't you think this place looks kind of... sinister? (she eyes the faded sign, squeaking on its hinges in the wind) *'Brenton':Keeps the King's Guard off. They're looking for highclass who sympathize with the rebels, they know they can't pick all the scum off the streets. *'Tallulah': If you say so. Did you say you grew up in this town? *'Brenton': Yep. But even if I didn't, I could identify a rebel pub anywhere. Has an animal in the name, first and second word both start with the same letter and it's missing a chunk out of the right hand side. That's the mark of a inn or pub where rebels gather. *'Tallulah': There's one I never would have guessed. Not much to rebel against, though, seeing as the kingdom's "organized" government is fallen. They're probably still pretending to exist, though. *'Brenton': I'm guessing geography wasn't one of the skills women were taught. We're over a week travel away from the capital, news of the collapse won't have reached here yet. So until then, we've got a small, disjointed, but highly dedicated fighting force. *'Tallulah': I never learned geography. By the way, my name is Lilac, how's that? *'Brenton': People down here usually let you keep your name private, but good thinking. Sol will be mine for the time if need be. *'Aquaralis': I guess my name is Edahs then? Enki, what about you? *'Enki': Eh...I'm actually fine with Enki. It's a pretty common name right? *'Brenton': No...Not common at all. *'Enki':Can I be Eric then? It sounds a very little but like Enki so I should be able to remember it. *'Brenton': Yeah. Unlike Enki, Eric actually is a common name. Category:Fate